1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved exercise and amusement apparatus and more particularly a skipping or jumping device simulating a skip rope providing multiple skipping revolutions controlled by the hands of the user. The present invention further comprises of a counter device attached to a first handle of the jump hoop device for recording the number of skipping revolutions and a means for playing music or other sound recordings attached to a second handle for added enjoyment of the jumping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that skipping rope is a popular means of amusement for children as well as providing a means for exercising and further rehabilitative/therapeutic benefits for both children and adults that have sustained debilitative injuries or illnesses.
Expert coaches, trainers, strength and conditioning professionals and competitive athletes are known to utilize jump rope exercises in their training because of the unparalleled cardiovascular workout benefits. Additionally, jump rope exercises utilize all major muscle groups of the entire body resulting in improvements in agility, hand-eye-foot coordination, vertical jumping ability and hand-foot speed.
A search of the prior art reveals several patents that disclose a hoop apparatus for simulating a jump rope. Several of these prior art patents disclose a crank mechanism to operate these devices. Representative of this type of construction are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,462 to Pena-Kipper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,677 to Murray; UK Patent GB 2249488 to Leitner; U.S. Pat. No. 169,625 to Crandall; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,666 to Fitch. Disadvantages of this construction, which are addressed in the present invention, are the difficulty of the user in maneuvering while jumping in place, running forward or going backwards and the limitation of a fixed breadth adjustment.
Other prior art patents disclose a center crossbar used as the axis for rotating the hoop device. Representative of this type of construction are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,628 to Heyn et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,623 to Granderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,802 to Thornton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,402 to McCombs; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,972 to Feinn. The disadvantage of this construction is wrist fatigue caused during rotation of the center crossbar.
Further prior art patents disclose rope ends attached to the outer terminal ends of the leg members. Representative of this type of construction are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,393 to Heinrich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,677 to Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,405 to Dohmann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,592 to Henrich; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,972 to Feinn. The disadvantages of this construction is the problem of the user's feet becoming entangled in the rope ends because of the difficulty in controlling and maintaining the rope's momentum and fraying of the rope with repeated use.
Further prior art patents disclose rectangular shape hoops versus elliptical shape hoops. Representative of this construction are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,402 to McCombs; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,802 to Thornton. The disadvantage of this construction is the minimal space provided for the user to jump through the hoop compared to an elliptical shape hoop making the use of these devices more difficult,
In view of the foregoing noted disadvantages of the prior art skipping hoop devices, it should be apparent that there exists a need in the art of skipping hoop devices for improvements that enhance the amusement and enjoyment of the user as well as increasing the degree of exercise benefits.